


A Dash of Salt.

by alexioso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Non-Explicit Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexioso/pseuds/alexioso
Summary: You and Kuroo have been friends for years, and over time you developed feelings.On the night you plan to confess, Kuroo makes a horrible mistake.Good thing Bokuto is there to comfort you.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. ➳ chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this book was taking from my ‘euphoria. - haikyuu!! oneshots’ book and moved here because it’s getting too long, and exceeded a one shot!
> 
> so, enjoy!

The Volleyball Banquet was what it was called. A time where most of the volleyball teams in the Japanese prefecture came together to celebrate their volleyball season together.

You sat, waiting for a certain Kuroo Tetsurou in particular— your genius plan to confess your feelings to him in full swing. It was a perfect place to confess with no interruption, and if this went south, you could always say he heard you wrong over the loud music.

Half expecting all the boys to pull up to the dance in their uniforms, maybe even their sweaty gym clothes, you were pleasantly surprised when you saw the boys pull up in fitted suits and tuxedos.  
You couldn’t help but smile when your eyes met Kuroo’s— his deep red suit jacket and pants with his white button up and black tie accentuating his toned body. You were surprised you weren’t salivating at the sight of him, but grateful you were able to keep it together as well as you did.

“Hey.”

He grinned. “Hi.”

Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, the teams were called to the stage for the award ceremony. He apologized, and went up onto the stage with the rest of his team.

The ceremony was cute in itself; you being too distracted by the muscled boys in tight suits, eternally thirsting and question how you were able to be friends with the equivalent of high school demi-gods.

As soon as the ceremony concluded, everyone seemed to gravitate towards their respective cliques. The captains and aces all seemed to be all over the place as people, mostly girls, crowded around, bombarding them with questions.

So why were you so surprised when you saw Kuroo groping a young girl’s ass and being dragged off by the hand out to somewhere more… private.

You felt your heart shatter. Your plans to confess to the middle blocker were ruined, thanks to some brunette bimbo that happened to catch Kuroo’s attention.

You couldn’t blame him. You knew his hormones were 100% wreaking havoc on his 18 year old body, but damn, did it sting.

You practically fell into Bokuto behind you, him quickly grabbing you and stabilizing you before asking what was wrong; a concerned expression upon his usually smiling and vibrant face.

You looked into his golden yellow eyes briefly before coming back to your senses, explaining how everything was “fine” and he didn’t need to worry about you.

He knew that was a lie.

“Listen, you wanna step outside and talk? It’s quieter and I’ll be able to hear you better.”

You nod, grabbing his tie and dragging him towards the exit of the gymnasium. Your eyes meet Kuroo’s— him just coming back in from his affairs with the mystery girl; his smile dropped of his face and you looked away, continuing to drag Bokuto out of the building.

“Damn! What was that for?” He adjusted his tie, his face obviously red and flustered.

“Kuroo. It’s… he..”

His eyes widen, and his expression relaxed. “Him and Miku? Yeah, I know. I saw. I’m sorry.”

You bite your lip and shake your head. “No, no, it’s fine. It’s not like he was mine to cry over anyways.”

Bokuto pulls you into a warm hug. Whispering in your ear, he says, “Don’t cry over him if he’s going to be that much of a jackass to snake off with some girl right in front of you.”

Bokuto pulls back, looking you in the eyes. The air around you two felt electrified. You weren’t sure if that was how you ended up making out with him heatedly— his lips ravishing yours and his hands roaming every patch of your skin they could find, but what you did know what you woke up in Bokuto’s apartment the next morning with several phone notifications and an ache in between your legs.

_2 missed calls Mom._

_4 missed texts Iwazumi Hajime._

_2 missed texts Keiji Akaashi._

_7 missed texts Tooru Oikawa._

_**17 missed calls and texts total, Kuroo Testurou.** _

Shit.


	2. ➳ chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my haikyuu!! tumblr acc @kurooskitten for more content. don’t be afraid to leave kudos and comments, either!

How were you gonna get yourself out of this one?

“Oya! Good morning, [Name]!”

You flip back over onto your other side to be greeted by Bokuto; his hair down and wet from his shower, his volleyball shorts, and a towel around his neck.

“Practice?” you asked him, wrapping yourself in his bedsheets in an attempt to cover your bruised and naked figure.

He nodded. “You know, you can stay here as long as you’d like. Besides, I’m sure you want to talk about last night, right?”

You look away from his gaze.

You feel Bokuto walk up to you and tilt your head up, forcing your to look at him. “I may be stupid but I’m not dense.”

He grins.

“Feel free to borrow a t-shirt, order food, whatever the fuck you want. I’ll see you later!”

He kisses you on the forehead, his huge smile not leaving his face as he slips on his jersey and grabs his sports bag, heading out the door.

_‘Hm, his place all to myself huh..’_

You get up and go straight to his closet and grab one of his spare jerseys, which smelt surprisingly fresh— but just like him.

Up until this point, you never even thought of a relationship with Bokuto, hell, you never even had feelings beyond the face that he was attractive. So, what was this?

Something that just happened in the moment? A revenge hookup? A rebound? Did you really like him? Could something stem from this?

Those were the question to be asked and answered when Bokuto dragged himself back through that door in the afternoon after practice, but right now, you had bigger things to worry about.

**17 missed calls and texts total, Kuroo Testurou.**

Sure, you had other texts to answer, which you did, mostly consisting of “is everything alright?” and “where are you? you just disappeared.”

You assured them you were alright and just said you left with Bokuto to talk about some things, and he took you home last night per your request.  
He might’ve not have taken you to your home, but he took you other places amongst that, that was for sure.

But, back to business.

You stared at your phone, wondering if you should call or text Kuroo, but then you remembered:

Nekoma and Fukorodani had practice today.

How fucking ironic.

You couldn’t get out of your head the look on Kuroo’s face when you met his eyes for a split second while you were dragging Bokuto out of the gym by the tie just as he came back into the gym— the brown haired bitch named Miku at his side.

The smile he had on his face turned into an immediate frown and you looked away almost immediately, shutting the door behind you.

If Kuroo’s heart was glass, it would’ve shattered.  
You wondered how practice would be for the two boys— pinned against each other fighting over your affection.

What a fucking joke.

On the boys’ end, practice was hell, as expected.  
It took every fiber in Kuroo’s being not to lunge himself onto Bokuto out of respect, but that didn’t mean he didn’t get into an argument with him.

“So, what’d you do with [Name] last night, Bokuto?” Kuroo’s brows furrowed.

Bokuto spun around to meet the slightly taller man, hands on his hips. “She needed someone to talk to, and I was there.”

“Bullshit.”

Bokuto’s brows raised. “Oh?”

“I saw how she dragged you out the building by your tie. That’s not ‘wanting to talk,’ Bokuto. Don’t lie to me.”

A frown fell on the shorter mans face. “Maybe if you didn’t sneak off to bone Miku in front of her, she wouldn’t have come to me.”

His words were laced with poison, his eyes like daggers. Anyone with eyes could tell how upset this made Kuroo; not only his face turning red from both embarrassment and anger, but from the fist that was balling up in his right hand as they spoke. 

Bokuto crossed his arms. “Was there really a need to be such a jackass to her!? She really cared about you, and if you’re gonna try and pull that ‘I care for her, too’ bullshit, stop it right now. You wouldn’t have done HALF the shit you did if that was the case.”

Kuroo snatches up his phone and bolted out of the gym, dialing you.

_‘Pick up, pick up..’_ he thought.

_“Hello,”_ you said, a bit of irritation in your voice.

“Hey,” he said.

**“We need to talk.”**


	3. ➳ chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my haikyuu!! tumblr acc @kurooskitten for more content. don’t be afraid to leave kudos and comments, either!

_**“Hey, we need to talk.”** _

He was sure his voice was cracking from the overload of emotion that plagued his body at that very moment, but he couldn’t wait to gather his bearings to speak to you. He had to know now.

“Did you sleep with Bokuto last night?”

The other side of the line went silent.

“[Name], please. Please be honest with me.”

You sigh loud enough for him to hear on the other end of the phone.

_“How’d you find out? Did Bokuto say it in a fit of rage or something?”_

“So, you did.”

If he could see you right now, he would’ve seen the way you froze and tensed up at the way his voice sounded; so vulnerable and raw was his voice.

_“Kuroo, I—“_

He remained silent, biting his lip so hard it bled.

“We can meet up for lunch after your practice. I rather.. I rather discuss this in person.”

He hung up without a word, looking up at the sky before slamming his phone on the ground out of rage. Slumping down on the side of the gymnasium, Kuroo Tetsurou cried for the first time in 10 years.

————

His practice seemed to last eons; his mind wandering, his eyes puffy— his brain clogged with his thoughts. Both Kuroo and Bokuto’s game was thrown off, both in different ways, but for the same reason.

_**You.** _

These boys lost sleep over you, and although Bokuto was in a better place to win you over, he knew you’d have to and would want to sort your shit with Kuroo before even wanting to date one of the captains.

As they finished up their final practice set, both teams went to the locker rooms to clean up.

Bokuto and Kuroo got changed as fast as possible— Kuroo meeting at your lunch spot you two would usually eat at, Bokuto heading back to his apartment to find you weren’t there, but instead going to sort things with Tetsu as he suspected.

He wasn’t upset, nor was he disappointed or happy. He was numb. He loved you, he really did; and that stood as long as you were happy, no matter who it was with.

The note you left him read as the following:

_“My dearest Koutarou,_

_Your hospitality I am more than grateful for, but I have to follow my heart— that being going to meet with Kuroo. Last night was one of the best nights of my life, although it was also pretty shitty, I appreciate you being so quick to put everything on hold to assist in my affairs._

_Here’s your jersey back that I was wondering around the house with— don’t lose too much blood over the thought. I’ll talk to you soon.  
\- [Name]” _

He smiled at the generous note you left him, the events of the previous night raking his mind and waking up his “second head” down below.

Surely, he’d have to go take care of that, so he grabbed the worn jersey and booked it— relying on you scent and his memory of last night to help him get to the finish line.

Meanwhile, you were at the gelato shop you and Kuroo frequented together, attempting to fix the bombshell that lodged itself between your friendship.

That ended eventfully, too.


	4. ➳ chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my haikyuu!! tumblr acc @kurooskitten for more content. don’t be afraid to leave kudos and comments, either!

You stared at the twiddling of your thumbs; hands laced on your lap.

“So…” The silence broke. “Why’d you do it?”

You glance up at Kuroo. “Do… _what_ exactly?”

He scoffed. “You know what you did. Why’d you..” he pauses to keep his voice from cracking any further before his eyes shoot up and lock with yours, teary and red. “Why’d you sleep with Bokuto?”

You felt your heart stop at the sight of the love of your life breaking down over the situation, though you weren’t even sure if he was worth of that title anymore. The weight of the situation was too great, and your mind was so scattered that you couldn’t tell if you sense of reality and judgement couldn’t had become clear or clouded even further.

“I could ask the same thing of you. Why’d you sleep with Miku? It’s the same thing, is it not? Don’t look at me like I’m in the wrong when you’re the one who **_willingly_** got led off by some bimbo-bitch at a party while fully aware of how I felt about you and how you felt about me. Or was it seeing me with another guy— another _man_ that opened your eyes to what you were missing?”

You spat out your retort angrily as looked back down to watch as your hands squeezed together out of spite.

Kuroo bit his lip before snapping. “But that gives you the right to sleep with another guy because I made a stupid mistake?”

Your head snaps back up as you practically yell at him.

“An eye for an eye, right?! Maybe if you didn’t want me to be under the impression that you didn’t like me, you would’ve done something about your feelings ages ago! Or maybe, here’s a good idea, you could’ve at _LEAST_ had the human decency to not hook up with some random while I was right across the FUCKING **ROOM?!** ”

“Maybe if you didn’t go and screw my best friend right after, we could’ve had a civil conversation and solved this better without you coming for my throat like some crazy bitch! What are you, my girlfriend?”

The parlor fell silent and mouth hung agape as you tried to say something, but the words got caught in your throat.

He was crying.

Tetsurou-fucking-Kuroo was _crying_ over you like you did him for years.

He did it to himself.

You huffed, grabbing your jacket and bag with your phone and got up to leave the gelato parlor. “Don’t waste your time crying over spilt milk, _Kuroo-san._ ”

You turned around and left the gelato parlor as he watched you walk right past the window where he was sitting in the booth— alone. His fist collided with the table so forcefully that the napkin dispenser took to the air before flying back down.  
He buried his head into his arms.

He had fucked up.

Again.


	5. ➳ chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my haikyuu!! tumblr acc @kurooskitten for more content. don’t be afraid to leave kudos and comments, either!

The feeling you woke up with the morning after you met up with Kuroo was probably one of the shittiest feelings that God has ever made you felt. It wasn’t easy fighting with your best friend (if you could even call him that anymore) and potentially cutting them off was even harder.

You couldn’t really tell what was causing it— the 3 drinks you had last night after you came home, or the fact that your relationship with Kuroo was becoming harder to salvage everytime you two saw each other.

You half expected to wake up to a barrage of text messages from the boy, but hidden amongst your other notifications you only had one.

-

**Kuroo - 1:27 am**

_i’m sorry. for everything. so, so sorry._

-

You felt your heart break inside of your body, and as you were about to type out a response, you quickly deleted it.

Opting to get up and wash your face instead, you tossed your phone onto your bed and trudged your way to your bathroom. As the cold water began to run, you braved yourself against the sink and stared hard at your reflection. One thought wouldn’t leave the forefront of your mind.

_Was Kuroo okay?_

The text was 7 words, yet voiced so much hurt, betrayal, and regret. You could practically feel the way his hands shook whilst he typed it.

_Was he okay? God, I hope he’s okay._

As you splashed the chilly water onto your face, you quickly grabbed a towel to pay your face dry. Hanging it up, you went back to the bedroom and grabbed your phone to see a text from Kenma with an image attached to it.

Oh, no.

-

**Kenma - 11:02 am**

_You have to come see Kuroo. Not good._

-

Attached to the picture was him holding an empty and crushed beer can. What was he thinking?!

-

**You - 11:03 am**

_on my way._

-

You don’t think you‘ve ever gotten dressed that fast in your entire life.

—

You knock on the door of Kuroo’s apartment, tapping your foot quickly out of sheer impatience when a familiar blond haired boy opens the door.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Where’s Kuroo?”

He steps aside to let you inside, quickly closing the door afterwards. He leads you to the living room where Kuroo is slumped over on the couch. From where you were standing, you couldn’t tell if he was just in a daze or asleep.

“Kuroo?”

You could see the muscles in his body tense at the sound of your voice.

And you could feel your heart shatter.

He makes no effort to move, despite his obvious discomfort, and you decide to suck it up and approach the male. He seemed to turn his face away from your line of sight as you came around to squat in front of him, eye level with the statue of a man.

“Kuroo,” you say softly— no louder than a whisper. “Look at me.” He buries his face deeper into the couch cushion, forcing you to have to twist his head where he could see you.

He was a mess. His eyes puffy around the bottom, cheeks stained with tears. His golden eyes were lidded, but from what you could see of them they were tired and sad.

_Tired and sad._

The smell of alcohol lingered in the air and his nose was a cute shade of red; his cheeks flushed. You couldn’t tell if the color of his skin was due to the drinks he downed last night, the excessive crying he did, or both, but one thing was for sure.

The man who laid in front of you was a shell of the man you once knew.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my haikyuu!! tumblr acc @kurooskitten for more content. don’t be afraid to leave kudos and comments, either!


End file.
